A projection device which two-dimensionally scans a laser beam so as to project an image on a projection surface (screen) is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a projection device including: a collimator lens collimating a laser beam emitted from a light source; a beam contracting/shaping element that reduces a luminous beam width in a predetermined direction of the laser beam emitted from the collimator lens; a condensing lens that converts the laser beam into focused light; and a two-dimensional scanning unit configured to two-dimensionally scan and project the laser beam emitted from the condensing lens.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a projection device including: a plurality of light sources; and a lens which causes at least one target light beam to have a point image on a projection surface such that a width of the point image in the slow-axis scan direction is greater than the width of the point image in the fast-axis scan direction. The at least one target light beam is selected from among a plurality of beams constituting combined light, the combined light being obtained by combining light emitted from the plurality of light sources.